Duel
by dwsh
Summary: Pour cette objet de très proches amis sont près a ce battre pour l'avoir ? Ils sont près a mourir et à détruire une si belle amitié qui dure depuis toujours. Quel sera l'issu du combat ? Ps: L'image est mal cadré (malheureusement) je suis désolé


**_Salou la compagnie je suis ici pour vous montrer (enfin vous faire lire) un OS qui est sortit comme ça d'un coup _**

**_POUF ..._**

**_Dans ma petite caboche :P _**

**_J'ai écrit cet OS pour me libérer un peu des autres fic que j'écris car pour ces histoires malheureusement c'est le vide intersidérale -.-' enfin bref passons passons ..._**

_Disclaimer :__ Malheureusement les deux personnages ne sont pas a moi T.T mais pour garder le suspense sur leurs identités même si je pense que vous savez déjà (dommage) un des personnages appartient à__** Tsugumi Oba (Death note)**_ _et l'autre à __**Jun Mochizuki (Pandora Hearts)**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_**Duel**_

2 opposants 1 seul gain, d'une très grande valeur pour nos deux protagonistes.  
Ils étaient amis mais pour cette objet inestimable ils étaient prêt à s'entre tuer et à détruire leur si précieuse amitié.  
Des regards assassins, qui ferait bouger n'importe qui, furent lancer à l'opposant mais aucun ne bougea d'un pouce quand une des personnes bougeaient ne serais-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux l'autre fessaient de même.  
Cela faisait près d'1 min qu'ils se fixaient mais le temps semblait s'écouler différemment dans leur bulle de combat visuel, les regards devinrent plus insistant mais aucun ne broncha :

« Tu devrais renoncer mon ami je ne veux pas te blesser  
-Je pourrais gravir des montagnes pour toi mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin et maintenant  
-Je crois que l'on va devoir en arriver au poing  
-Je crois bien oui ... »

Leurs poings se comprimèrent ils étaient prêts à l'assaut chacun n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête la **VICTOIRE.**

Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre chaque avant bras parant le poing de l'autre chaque genoux parant les coups de pied vain, des enchaînements de plus en plus rapide parvinrent presque à toucher leur cible, ils continuèrent pendant une bonne vingtaines de minute sans toucher l'autre ils commencèrent a perdre des forces soudant une idée vinrent dans les deux crânes simultanément.  
Leurs têtes s'élancèrent sur leurs assaillants, un choc retentit dans toute la salle si noir, le coup fut si puissant que certains objets volèrent a l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Voyant que ce coup de tête n'eut aucun effet les deux adversaires sautèrent en arrière en même temps comme s'ils se regardaient dans un miroir, ils savaient l'issu du combat, chacun devait donner sa vie pour ce si précieux, recherché, rare, cher objet a leur yeux.  
Xerses Break et L Lawliet étaient près a donner leurs vie pour ce DERNIER bonbon …

Ils s'élancèrent donc en même temps mains tendus vers la sucrerie tant convoiter.

« J'y suis presque pensa le détective »

« Plus que quelques centimètres et je pourrais enfin sentir ce fameux goût sucré descendre le long de ma gorge cogita le chapelier fou »

« 10 centimètres  
-9  
-8  
-7  
-6  
-5  
-4  
-3  
-2  
-1  
-0,1

Pendant que les rivaux comptaient mentalement ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'ombre qui c'était faufiler dans la pièce et qui en avait profiter pour s'approcher du gain du vainqueur pour et bien …

Le manger.

En effet l'ombre avait attendu que les ennemis effleurent leur butin pour qu'ils espèrent la victoire et à ce moment là, à une milliseconde de la victoire d'un des deux rivaux, son esprit sadique s'éveilla et l'ombre attrapa le bonbon en question et le mangea devant ces anciens adversaires qui était encore le bras tendu.

C'est ombre est bien c'est l'auteur qui a envie de changer de nom j'ai nommer (oui je me nomme moi même) HIARU-SAN.

Après quoi les deux amis partirent se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce pour bouder chacun dans un coin de cette si petite et obscur salle.

« Mon bonbon sanglotait l'un »

« Mon bonbon mon dernier, rond, magnifique, sucré, bonbon »

« Mouais bof j'ai connu mieux comme bonbon »  
Les deux compagnons me jetèrent un regard ….  
Froid  
« Roh c'est bon vous teniez autant à ce bonbon ? déclarais-je en montrant ma bouche remplis d'un bonbon tout sucré et rose  
-Oui crièrent ils d'une une seule et même voix  
-Ba si vous voulez le bonbon venez le chercher dans ma bouche fis-je avec un clin d'œil

-Oh vous rougissez c'est trop KAWAIII »  
Vraiment ces personnages de manga shonen sont vraiment trop chaste.  
« Vous le vouliez vraiment ?  
-Ouais …  
-Ba j'en ai d'autres si vous voulez  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt baka lâcha le beau gosse avec un QI très élevé  
-J'avoue, tu es pire que Gilbert chouina Break avec une petite mou trop mignonne »  
Évidemment je me mis a saigner du nez comme un grosse perverse QUOI ?! C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont trop ….  
SEXY  
Nouveau saignement de nez  
Ah oui c'est vrai les bonbons je me mis a chercher énergiquement mes bonbons dans la poche de ma veste...  
Je les ais. Je leurs tendirent et ils me les ont pris sans même me dire merci et ba le manque de glucose rend malpoli c'est nouveau ...

_**§FIN§**_

* * *

_**Voila alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Reviews please *fait la tête trop mimi de Break***_

_**Comme vous l'avez devinez j'ai changer de "Nom" je reste Dwsh mais je signe (et oui je suis une star Mouahaha Aaaah pas les tomates OK je suis une pauvre auteur en manque de reviews ToT WHY TANT DE HAINE ?) sous le nom de Hirua je sais pas pourquoi ce nom m'aie venu comme ça **_

_**POUF ...**_

_**Si c'est un nom au moins...**_

_**Hiaru-san**_ pour vous servir


End file.
